


The Missing Pieces

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU from the AU.This was a possible scene/story for the Rejoined Again series.There may well be more to come.





	1. The Attack Principle

**Author's Note:**

> Kira gets attacked & stolen, Lenara and Dax try to find & help her.

“What do you mean she’s missing?”

Lenara can’t help her slight shriek, staring at Jadzia who, despite everything, seems remarkably calm. 

“Well, I know she was attacked, she... called me... but when I got down there she’d gone...”

“So what now?”

“We find her...”

Jadzia’s voice is soft, but firm. 

“Worf and Miles are already trying to find out precisely who attacked her... we should probably start by trying to get something together that would let us follow any trails she left us...”

“Trails like what?”

“Like DNA.”

Lenara pauses, then half-smiles.

“A doctor and a tech? We should be able to do that...”

They both settle at the table, Jadzia beginning to sketch out a design on a PADD, Lenara working on what she could to give them a DNA trail to trace.. By the time the door chimed they were beginning to piece together a way to find Nerys’ trail. 

“Come.”

It’s Jadzia who gives the call, returning to her work even as Worf enters.

“We know where she is... her badge is still active.”

“So now what?”

“We get her back.”

Jadzia smiles, looking up at Lenara and Worf before standing. 

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Where is she?”

“Cardassia Prime.”

Lenara sighs. 

“Right... so I guess I’m out...”

“Depends how handy you are with a phaser...”

“Hopeless.”

Lenara sighs.

“You and Worf should go... it’ll be easier.”

Jadzia nods, moving away before changing her direction, moving to kiss Worf’s cheek before heading toward the bedroom, pausing in the door before turning to look at Lenara.

“Coming?”

Lenara smirks, rising to follow before turning to look at Worf.

“She’ll see you tomorrow.”

Worf, saying nothing, nods and turns to leave. 

The next day Worf is greeted at the airlock by a clearly relaxed Jadzia, she seems steady and calm, her eyes focused in a way he has rarely seen. The two will need very little time but a lot of luck to pull this off. 

By the time Jadzia sees Nerys she is already coated in thick layers of dust, and a few stray blood-stains. She has fought to get Nerys back and she knows the second she sees her that Nerys is still hurt. The attack had knocked Nerys out and it’s clear she has been kept from waking with some kind of analgesic. 

She knows she will need luck to get Nerys safely out, that she will have to hope the runabout is listening when she calls back and that they aren’t too deep underground. By the time that Nerys wakes both Lenara and Jadzia are at her side, Lenara smiles and moves to, carefully, stroke hair out of Nerys’ eyes. 

“How long was I out?”

“Not long.”

Jadzia’s lie is gentle and Lenara glances at her before rolling her eyes and agreeing. 

“Not long.”


	2. Option 2: The Missing Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dax is MIA, Lenara and Kira have to find her.

“Wait... when did she leave?”

Silence. Lenara breaks the silence with a quiet sob. 

“Lenara, please... when did she leave? To find her we need to know that...”

“She... just ran.”

Nerys pauses, taking a breath, then nodding quietly. 

“Right. So recently? And she was... emotional?”

“Yes.”

Nerys smirks, nodding. 

“I know how to find her...”

She pauses.

“Why don’t you come with me, I get the feeling she’ll want us both...”

Lenara shakes her head, clearly defeated, hurt and clearly miserable. 

“Lenara.”

Nerys takes one, then two, steps closer and kneels, moving to tilt Lenara’s chin up. 

“She needs us... okay? We have to go. Right now.”

“If she needs us... why leave?”

“Dax... is stubborn.”

Lenara laughs slightly, then sighs.

“Alright... let’s go find her.”

She lets Nerys rise first, then stands, taking comfort in how tightly Nerys takes her hand. They walk together, Nerys gently nudging her shoulder with her own. Lenara can’t help her surprise when Nerys leads her to Quarks and the holodecks. 

“Which one?”

Nerys’ bark is answered by Rom. 

“Two.”

Nerys again leads, pressing the call button. 

“Jadzia... let us in?”

The doors open, Jadzia clearly shaking even as she emerges, Lenara, reading the look, moves to pull Jadzia in close, stroking her cheek before reaching out towards Nerys, pulling Nerys close behind Jadzia, the two tucking Jadzia between them until Jadzia sighs, then speaks.

“Let’s go home...”


	3. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenara 'goes missing', Kira and Dax have to find her.

“The hell do you mean she ran away?”

Nerys can’t help staring at Jadzia. She had done everything to keep the two women together and now, apparently, Lenara had decided she needed to run. 

“Well, she’s not here... the room isn’t trashed... I’m guessing she ran...”

“Okay... any idea where?”

“Home?”

Nerys had snorted slightly.

“So, what? We run after her? You say sorry?”

“Sorry? For what?”

“Whatever chased her away...?”

“That wasn’t me...”

“Well, if she ran... we still need to go get her.... whatever happened.”

“How? Do we know where she went?”

Nerys had been quietly pacing, then, finally she turned with a smirk.

“She didn’t run...”

“What?”

“Tickets Jadzia... she’s been waiting for us the whole time...”

“Where?”

“Vic... apparently hosted a ladies bar?”

Jadzia had laughed slightly.

“Damn... she really did go native on us...”

“Wait until you see what she wants us to wear... I bet it’s... period specific...”


End file.
